Air movement involves air moving from one place to another. There are two types of air movement:
1. Wind, referring to the movement of air in the horizontal direction. It causes the distribution of air to the locations of the earth.
2. Air current, referring to the movement of air in the perpendicular (vertical) direction. It is involved in the formation of clouds, rain, drought, etc.
Wind is an important factor for plant growth. In addition to helping to pollinate crops and distribute seeds, wind also plays an important role in the growth of plants, helping to carry carbon dioxide for photosynthesis. The movement of water vapor, the other gases and temperature affect the photosynthesis process, making the process occur faster. A plant growing in areas where the wind blows lightly may be compared to a plant-growing area of wind blows with speed of 1-5 mph. The rate of growth is better to plant in area with light wind, especially the growth of the stem and roots of plants. There are also disadvantages, such as when a strong wind will causes the crop to blow down, loss of a crop, destruction of soil fertility, or is an obstacle a chemical spray.
The patent No. ZA 200803785 B describes methods and tools to control the air flow moving through a plant such as a tree, which can be applied to crops. Further, control the airflow through various parts of a plant is described.
The patent No. CN204513637 of Shanghai Yizhuo Energy Technology Co., Ltd. provides a synthetic weather system that includes air purifiers, fans, boxes, and a container-based acreage-controlled environment. A fan inflates airflow pressure into a container through a plant nutrient (e.g., culture medium), located at the roots of the plant. An aerator is used to solve the problem of pollution from a container-based crop acreage-controlled environment. This approach offers low power consumption and uses less space as well.
The patent No. JP2013111072 of Dyna Air KK describes the system and methods of air conditioning to controlled temperature of a plant's growth system and wind. By blowing air from the side of the plant to air through the top, air flows out in the perpendicular (e.g., vertical) direction to the imported air, to solve the problem of temperature control of the plant.
Patent No. JP201200028 of Shimizu Corp. (Shimizu Corp.) reveals that the presence of carbon dioxide in the air helps plant growth. The invention provides a fan in two key positions, one to assist in controlling the wind (the fan in the ventilation duct adjacent to the root of the plant), and another fan in a plant compartment for ventilating by blowing air back into an intake tube.
In searching the literature, we only find the winds control for plant growing system. There are no relevant inventions related to the use of air currents in the plant growing system.
Planting under conditions of a controlled wind is another factor that helps plants grow faster, but often presents problems in controlling the wind in a stable manner across an entire planting area. It is also difficult to stabilize the temperature distribution over an entire planting area. As a result, the quality of plants is not equal. The plants near the wind generator grow better than the plants that are farther away. Occasionally, plants in some areas are dwarfed or die. The planters solve the problem by planting the plant only in the area of stabilized wind. This limits the growing area to less than it should be and reduces its commercial output. Another problem is plants that grow vertically. In passive closed systems, plants on an upper-level plant shelf grow less than the plants on the lowest level even though they are provided the same nutrition and light because carbon dioxide, the key gas in photosynthesis, moves downward due to its density.